


巴基他才不听话②

by weisha030



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030





	巴基他才不听话②

按道理来说，将这个神秘青年送到神盾局后史蒂夫就能拍拍屁股走人了，但是他看着安安静静坐在自己身边的巴基，实在是没办法说走就走。特别是当娜塔莎出现后这个刚被他称为巴基的青年突然贴近了史蒂夫，戒备地盯着娜塔莎像个护食的小狼崽，面无表情凶巴巴的样子不仅没有吓到人反而让人想摸摸他的头。

巴基感受到放在自己头上的手，抬起头看了一眼史蒂夫，小扇子一样的睫毛扇了两下，好像在问他为什么要这么做。

“这是娜塔莎，我的同事。”他又呼噜了两把巴基棕色的蓬松的头发，巴基似懂非懂地看着他，紧绷着的身子因为他的动作放松下来，又往他身边贴近了一点。

“你从哪捡的儿子？”娜塔莎看着他两的互动揶揄到。

“九头蛇基地。”史蒂夫安抚性地拍了拍巴基的肩膀，虽然巴基看起来又拽又凶，就差在脸上写：“我很冷酷不要理我”，但是史蒂夫还是能敏锐地察觉到他紧绷的肌肉和咬紧的下颚，他又捏了捏青年放在大腿上的手掌，果然一片汗湿。

娜塔莎也发现了巴基的不对劲，猜到这可能和她有关，就耸耸肩和史蒂夫道了别，将休息室留给了两人。

“你害怕娜塔莎？”史蒂夫看着巴基明显放松下来靠在沙发上，有些困惑，娜塔莎虽然武力值惊人，但外表看起来可是个热辣的漂亮女人，不应该会让巴基觉得危险才是。

“她手上那个手镯，能把人电熟。”巴基干巴巴地说到，史蒂夫用自己的四倍视力察觉到了他轻微地瑟缩了一下。“果然还是个孩子。”他有些微妙地想到。

“你怎么知道?”史蒂夫有些奇怪，巴基连自己是谁都搞不清楚，却知道娜塔莎的寡妇蛰。

“我学过”巴基不假思索道，休息室里只有他们两个人，他说话的语气都轻快了一些（不过只有史蒂夫的四倍听力能听出来这点细小区别），“她的手镯还能发射子/弹和微型炸/弹和催泪瓦斯球，制服耐高温能抵抗M416的冲击，手脚处有吸盘，暧昧对象有鹰眼，钢铁侠，浩克，”他停顿了一下，看了一眼史蒂夫的脸，“和美国队长。”

“停！”史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，“你从哪儿知道的这些？”

“武器那部分是一个矮子教的，暧昧对象那部分是那群穿白大褂的以为我睡着的时候我听到的。”巴基老老实实地交代了清楚，一点儿也没有背后聊人八卦的自觉。

“他们还聊这些？”史蒂夫的三观在听到那群人背诵战俘待遇法后再次破碎了。

“嗯，”巴基想了想，继续说道“阿斯加德的神兄弟搞乱伦，史塔克和未成年纠缠不清，美国队长有白月光但是求而不得。”在史蒂夫震惊的表情下巴基的声音越来越小，最后他抿紧了嘴谨慎地看着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫在心里很不美国队长地骂了句脏话，然后看着巴基小动物一样警惕的眼神深深吸了一口气，“你别相信这些，全是他们胡说的。”

巴基听话地点了点头，因为他接受的速度太快一句话也不反驳，史蒂夫反而不知道巴基是不是真的相信了。

“那个，额，那个矮子？还教了你其他的东西吗？”

巴基点点头，“打美国队长可以先卖个惨，打黑寡妇得先砍手，打钢铁侠要在他穿铁甲之前弄死他，打猎鹰得先扯断翅膀……”

“什么！什么翅膀！”山姆刚打开门就听到了巴基这句“打猎鹰得先扯断翅膀”，吓得汗毛都立了起来。

“别捣乱山姆，出去，把门关起来。”史蒂夫有些头疼他地叹了口气，挥手让他快走。

山姆还没有从九头蛇的秘密武器潜入神盾局内部的惊讶中反应过来，又被自己誓死效忠的美国队长给拒之门外，就差泪流三千哀叹命运不公了，他对着门发了会儿呆，最终只能接受自己真的被关在门外的现实。

史蒂夫又把视线放在这个刚才说了一大堆残暴宣言的青少年身上：“你知道我是谁为什么还跟我走？”

没想到巴基眼神躲闪着垂下了头。“莫非真是来当间谍的？”史蒂夫暗想到，“如果不是九头蛇内部已经失去理智剑走偏锋，那就是巴基是个奥斯卡影帝且及其擅长扮演失忆的无辜漂亮男孩”。

“我听他们说过你很多次，”巴基突然开始说话了，“他们说‘美国队长就是那种你砍/他一刀再哭着说我都是为了救我妈妈，也能原谅你的那种美利/坚傻大个。’”史蒂夫沉默了，他不清楚巴基是要欲扬先抑还是单纯想损他，或者两者都不是，只是复述这段他听来的话。

“所以我想”，巴基可不知道史蒂夫脑子里的想法，他还在自顾自地说着，“如果我跟着你走的话，就算犯错也不会受罚了。”明明他脸上什么表情也没有，但是那双水洗过的森林般的眼睛却让人能够体会到他的每一丝细小的情绪，那抹小小的试探很轻易就被史蒂夫给抓住了。

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛心里百感交集，九头蛇真是太会了，就算巴基现在砍他一刀再面无表情地喊上一声“hail hydra”他都能流着血原谅他。

“一会儿会有人帮你检查身体，他们会帮助你找回记忆的。”史蒂夫收到了弗瑞发来的信息，准备带着巴基去见他。

“那你呢？”巴基还直勾勾地望着他，史蒂夫感觉自己腿脚不听使唤站不起来了，九头蛇到底是在造人形武器还是再培养人心狙击手？

“我会一直陪着你直到你想起来。”史蒂夫说到。说完他才反应过来自己给了个多伟大的承诺，开始怀疑自己的自制力是不是被眼前青年给屏蔽了。

“你有被教过怎么说话吗？”他不得不怀疑巴基有上过“如何通过三言两语和迷茫眼神获得美国队长的信任”这门教程。

“没有，”巴基回答道，“但是我知道怎么让别人说话。”

史蒂夫直觉问下去这又会变成一个血/腥/暴/力话题，他只能在心里叹口气，“走吧，我带你去见一下这里的负责人。”

“他会把我关起来吗？”巴基还是没有动，他甚至眼睛都没有眨一下，语气平淡得像是在问“他中午请我吃饭吗”。

“他不会把你关起来，“史蒂夫再次在心里不文明地骂了一句九头蛇，然后将巴基拉了起来，”我会保护你，“

巴基顺势站了起来，“我相信你。“，他没告诉史蒂夫，他还听见过那群人说“就算美国队长真的是个傻/逼，但是他确实是个守承诺的美利坚好公民。”


End file.
